


When Things Go Wrong

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Semir is a soul eater, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire AU, so sort of Inuyasha AU, there's a lot of things going on lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Andre, Semir and Tom are three supernatural beings who joined the highway police to guard a forest filled with demons.
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	When Things Go Wrong

Feeling unusual coldness fill the room, Tom looked up from what he was doing to his partner. Semir flipped through a magazine, seemingly unphased by the change, then again, the coldness was his natural state.

Tom was about to return to his work when he realized the lack of a presence in the room, explaining the sudden cold air.

“Semir, where’s your little spaghetti companion?” 

“What?” The Turk looked up, he glanced over his shoulder, noting the lack of his soul collector. The little creature provided the warmth for his body when Andre wasn’t there to do it himself, he didn’t notice how cold he suddenly was. Merr, as he called her, would occasionally fly off to do her own lurking about, since humans couldn’t see her. “She’s probably snooping around the station, she gets easily bored when we’re here.”

“You’re making the room cold.” Tom pointed out.

“Then put on a jacket, there’s nothing else I can tell you,” Semir said and returned his attention back to the magazine. Tom glared at his partner, but then the door opened and a familiar presence filled the room.

“Semir, I need your ID number,” Andre stated and placed a document over the magazine Semir was reading.

“What, I thought my body and soul was enough for you,” the Turk lifted the document to read it while Tom rolled his eyes across from him,” Joined bank account?” Semir perked up and looked at Andre.”You want us to share an account? What for?”

“So you won’t call me every time you borrow my credit card to ask for a PIN number, sign it down there,” the vampire pointed at the document.

As he did so, something caught Tom’s attention.

“You’ve got something on your arm,” he pointed out with a smile, Andre glanced at him and then at his arm and saw the pale blue creature slithering up his sleeve.

Semir chuckled and grabbed Merr’s tail before she could disappear under the vampire’s shirt, the little snake-like creature hissed when he pulled her back and the soul collector wrapped around Semir’s arm instead, resting her head on his shoulder and flicking her tongue at him unhappily.

“She’s been following me around for the past two hours, I can hardly get anything done with her constantly trying to get under my shirt.” Andre glared at the little creature but scratched her on the head anyway, Merr closing her bright red eyes in content.”Very much like her owner.” He added, throwing a look at Semir who was in the middle of digging out his wallet.

“You should be glad she likes you so much, she bit a guy once and it wasn’t pretty.”

“The most she’d ever do to Andre is try to make love to his arm,” Tom joined in from across the table and at his brother’s unimpressed expression, stood up, and grabbed his jacket.

“Since you’re here Andre I think it’s fair to mention that we’ve gotta head over to the abandoned facility down south. The guys reported something’s lurking around there.”

“Still? I thought we’ve already sent someone to deal with it.” Andre wasn’t too happy about the news since one of the opposing clans started to draw nearer to their territory and with the facility being abandoned, it attracted homeless and all sorts of lowlifes to abuse substances uninterrupted, which then in return attracted other vampires with the promise of an easy and quick feed.

Feed that didn’t belong to them.

“We sent Jacob, he didn’t find anyone, and things were quiet for a bit, but patrol found two bodies there in the past week, so looks like they returned,” Tom explained.

“Are you even surprised?” Semir said and handed Andre the signed document, his mate took it and read through it to make sure they got everything before he turned it in.”That place is a free buffet for vampires, police patrols it only once every week.”

“If it’s the Brujahs again, it wouldn’t matter whether someone patrolled it every day, they don’t care about the human law.” Andre argued. “They’re starting to get on my nerves.”

“We’re not exactly doing it by the book either,” Semir smiled and Merr let out a low whistle with excitement.

“Either way,” Tom jumped in,” Engelhardt assigned Semir and me with doing the weekly patrol this time, I figured you’d want to know.”

Andre nodded in acknowledgment and squeezed the nape of his mate’s neck gently.

“Call me If you find anything, don’t get into any unnecessary fights, the chief is breathing down our necks already.”

Semir chuckled and stood up as Andre let go.

“Speak for yourself big guy, I’ve been free of incidents for a long while.”

“That’s not going to last for long around here.” Tom snorted and headed out of the door leaving the two behind. With his brother out of the way, Andre grabbed Semir by the wrist before he could walk past, causing his mate to look up at him with confusion.

“Why didn’t you say that you need another one?” The vampire said with a frown.

Semir wasn’t sure what he meant until Merr slowly slithered her way from his shoulder, over to Andre’s, and only then, Semir saw that his companion appeared to be few inches smaller.

Seeing the realization spread across his mate’s face, Andre sighed and released his hand only to gently pull Merr off of him. She curled around his hand instead, enhancing just how much smaller she was then the day before.

“She hasn’t been able to find any for a while, it happens sometimes, you don’t feed every day either.” Semir reached out to pull the small serpent off his hand and letting it fly off.

“That doesn’t mean it’s okay for you to starve yourself until then, you’re starting to get cold,” Andre argued.

Semir looked away.

“I don’t like killing.”

“Nobody expects you to.” Andre’s response held a silent promise, he squeezed Semir’s hand briefly and let him walk past, watching him leave through the hallway.

“That’s my job.” He muttered to himself when the soul eater was out of sight, Merr disappearing out of sight along with him.

\-----

They got to the facility not long after.

“Do you feel anything?” Tom looked at his partner. 

Semir shook his head.

“Not at all.”

Tom sighed.

“I guess we’ll have to do this the old fashioned way and walk to have a proper look around.”

He started making his way down the large hall while Semir remained in place and his eyes rose to the upper floors. This place was huge, it would take a long time to explore it entirely with just the two of them and he didn’t feel like spending longer in this place than he had to.

“Go ahead, Merr.” He whispered and extended his arm upwards, the small creature appearing into existence moments later and flew up towards the upper floor, disappearing through the wall.

“Come on already, we’ll never get this place checked out if you lag behind!” Tom called out, drawing his attention.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming!” He replied and headed after his partner, leaving Merr to do her thing. Ever since Andre started helping him with acquiring the souls, Semir was able to separate from his companion to much greater distances, despite the lack of recent feed, he was still strong enough to let Merr roam the facility unbound.

While Tom checked the left side of the building, Semir moved to the right. The place was overall quiet and there was no sign of anyone being in there and nobody usually would be at this hour. The homeless would be in the city looking for food and wouldn’t return until later hours. The building definitely carried evidence of someone living in there, trash was littered everywhere and what had been once a busy manufacturing facility, turned into an apocalyptic wasteland.

They reached the other side of the factory in couple of minutes and still neither acknowledge a presence of anything, Semir was mostly glancing at his partner, being unable to distinguish the trash from a scent of an enemy vampire. Being an Omega he knew how to recognize another Omega or Alpha, but vampire breeds didn’t come with the package, so his partner usually handled that part.

They were already turning back when Tom’s attention was suddenly lured to one of the rooms on the opposite side where Semir was and the soul eater followed his line of sight until he saw the dark puddle on the ground, already dried out underneath the door frame.

Not sure how he managed to miss that, Semir quickly hurried to the room, Tom hot on his heels and a grizzly view came upon them.

The two stopped just short of the entrance to the room and Semir was hit with a smell he recognized all too well. Decay.

They expected to find a body at worst, but the view that laid before them went far beyond their expectations and they could only stare speechless at the pile of mutilated bodies inside the room.

Tom took out his phone and furiously dialed a number, pacing back and forth with frustration while muttering curses under his breath. Semir took a careful step inside the room, looking at the carnage in disbelief.

“What the hell is this?” He breathed out, eyes darting from one corpse to the other. He couldn’t even tell if they were all humans or some fight went down there amongst vampires, the bodies were well beyond recognizable, but one thing did catch his eye when he saw the familiar uniform, the blood still wet on the fabric. He turned to Tom, meeting his partner’s anxious look.

“I thought we were the only patrol they sent here.”

Upon hearing the shock in his voice, Tom walked inside to come to a stop beside him and still holding the phone to his ear, his eyes fell on the body of an officer, at least what was left of it.

Another curse sat on the tip of his tongue when he finally heard the voice on the other side of the call.

“Andre you need to get the hell down here, we have a big problem.”

\----

While they waited for Andre to arrive, both men tried to take in what seemed to have occurred down there. All victims carried massive tearing injuries, so something with great force killed them.

“Do you think Brujahs could do something like that?” Semir asked while staring at the cop’s body while Tom checked one of the somewhat intact corpses.

“Don’t think so, none of them were drained of their blood, our kind doesn’t usually do this sort of thing and leave so much blood behind.”

“Whatever it was, I hope we don’t come across it.”Semir ran a hand down his face and turned around, walking out of the room. He looked up to the upper floors hoping to see Merr somewhere, but his companion was nowhere to be seen. He just hoped that whatever killed those people, wasn’t still inside the facility with them.

Fifteen minutes later they both heard a crashing sound and turned to the source of the sound, seeing Andre approach with several members of the clan behind him.

“I hope you were just exaggerating on the phone!” The Alpha vampire called out.

His brother shook his head.

“Unfortunately not,” Tom nodded towards the room with the bodies,”I don’t know if I want to come face to face with whatever did this.”

Andre exchanged a brief look with Semir as if he was waiting to see the same confirmation on his mate’s face and came to a stop before the room.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…”

Knowing his mate would be going into the full-on commanding mode and not being a particular fan of it, Semir went off looking for Merr instead. He slowly walked in the direction they initially came from, staring up. Any other time he’d just summon her to his side, but he realized that the extended time without acquiring a new soul, did make some things more difficult.

He hasn’t walked far until he spotted the familiar glow in the dark and the faint whistling sound his companion would let out when calling him. 

“ _ Merr, come down here. _ ”Semir hissed, but the flying serpent only continued to let out a low whistle, she seemed anxious. Semir saw her circling something up there.

“You found a soul?” He said with surprise and began climbing the nearby metal stairs. it wouldn’t be until much later when he’d realize that Merr’s whistle was a warning.

As soon as he reached the top of the stairs he knew something wasn’t right, Merr was staring at something in the darkness, her body curled around a glowing soul, but she made no attempt to bring it to Semir. He took a step closer, but the small creature hissed angrily, so he stopped and tried to see what she was looking at.

Seconds later something large jumped out of the darkness right at him and it was only sheer luck that he got out of the way before it could attack him, with a terrifying snarl right behind his back, Semir jumped over the railings without hesitation. The fall would have broken every bone in his body, had it not been for Merr’s quick reaction when she grabbed him and slowed down the impact, having to drop the soul she was holding in order to do it, the ball disappearing shortly after.

He looked up and couldn’t see anything, whatever just attacked him just disappeared again, je heard a commotion behind him when the group of vampires heard what just occurred there and Tom was already heading in his direction.

“Semir is everything alright?!” The vampire called out.

But Semir didn’t have time to say anything when a large creature dropped down from the upper floor right in front of him, causing the ground to shake and crack from the force.

The other vampires shouted out in warning while Semir slowly backed away from the creature while it stared at him with bright red eyes, sharp white canines pointed right in his direction.

Merr hissed in response and Semir had to grab her before she could have a go at it. The creature inched towards him and Semir lifted his hand defensively. 

“Trust me, I don’t taste good.” He swallowed nervously, eyes darting to the group in the back, Tom and Andre were slowly approaching the creature, eyes already glowing as both vampires were more than ready to attack, the remaining clan members not far behind.

The creature let out a terrifying roar and all hell broke loose. The creature jumped at him, only to be abruptly stopped by a barrier he quickly pulled up, there was no way it could prevent it from killing him, but it slowed it down enough for Semir to put distance between them. The group of vampires charged at the creature with fury, semi transformed with teeth and claws out to lash out at the much bigger opponent, but the creature didn’t appear phased by their attempts and swatted them off like a bunch of flies and went for Semir again, determined to get him.

The next assault shattered his barrier with ease, so now Semir had to rely on his agility to keep him from getting torn to pieces. While the other clan members were thrown back, Tom quickly recovered and attacked the creature again, slicing through its large shoulder and causing it howl in pain, briefly distracting it from Semir who tried to get around it to his mate, but its head snapped right in his direction just as he neared it and the soul eater got a close up of the sharp teeth mere inches from his throat.

In one mighty swat of a clawed hand, Semir was slammed against the ground with a cry of pain along with a crunching of bone at the force of the impact. The building echoed with a mixture of the creatures growl and Merr’s furious high pitched whistle as she bit at the restricting clawed hand trying to free her owner.

All efforts were cut short when there was a deafening roar that sounded nothing like the creature had so far, so much louder and so powerful yet it sent warmth through Semir’s broken body.

It all happened so fast that he barely saw anything, just a flash of something even larger move over the creature’s form and suddenly the weight was off of him and Tom was pulling him up, sending another wave of pain through his body, but Tom was getting him out of the now ongoing fight and dragged him towards the remaining clan members, just so he could rejoin his brother. Now that Semir was far enough he could finally see what was going on.

Another much larger creature now furiously slashed at the enemy and the two were locked in a life or death fight, the enemy creature managing to land a few hits on its new opponent. Recognizing his mate’s scent filling the room with his anger, Semir realized the other creature must have been none other than Andre.

He couldn’t see his mate’s form properly with the bad lighting in the building, but it was more than obvious that he was winning this fight and the creature was soon forced to the ground, breathing heavily, only to have his throat sliced by Tom who moved in to assist his brother.

With several gurgling sounds, the creature stopped moving, dead at last.

Semir saw as Tom wiped the sweat off his forehead with his clean hand, breathing hard. Andre shifted back with his body enveloped in a cloud of black smoke and raised his heavily bleeding arm.

“Bastard got me.”

Tom looked at the creature’s corpse. “Where the hell did it come from?”

Their attention was turned when Semir made to stand up and hissed in pain, both vampires quickly rushed over, Andre leaving a bizarre blood trail behind him, uncaring of his open wound.

One of the clan members was pushing down on Semir’s shoulders before he could get up and irritate his broken bones further, but Merr was already flying over to the creature’s corpse and attempting to draw its soul.

Andre knelt by his mate, looking him over with worry when they saw Merr successfully extract the desired glowing ball from the creature, making it dissolve into nothing immediately after.

“Isn’t that a bit too bright for a demon?” Tom queried as Merr guided the ball towards her owner.

“It’s likely the officer’s, he was killed recently,” Semir closed his eyes when the soul moved as if magnetized towards him and disappeared within his chest, the soul eater sighed when bones began to slowly mend together and Merr expanded by several inches with the newfound power.

With his injuries healed, Semir looked at Andre and the blood oozing out of his ugly wound. Andre noticed his gaze and shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it, it’ll heal” He reassured him, but his mate turned to the serpent with a frown and nodded at her.

“Merr, come here.” 

The soul collector moved obediently and wrapped herself around her master’s arm, sinking her fangs into the pale skin and pulling back as blood began to trickle down his wrist. Andre voiced protest, but Semir was already raising his wrist towards his mate’s lips and held it up until the vampire finally cracked and leaned forward, pressing his lips against the bleeding wound and sucking at it gently until the injured arm was fully healed. He licked the wound on the pale skin closed and pressed a light kiss to it as thanks.

“Can’t you ever listen to me, Semir?” The vampire said, but there was a definite smile forming on his lips.

“Don’t say such nonsense, then,” Semir caressed his cheek with a matching smile and Andre stood back up and extended his hand towards him to help him up, he pulled Semir to his feet and both men turned to Tom now circling the area where the creature was moments ago.

“You know there’s only one place that thing could have come from.” He said.

“Yeah, the forest around A4,” Semir noted grimly and felt his mate squeeze his hand from where they still held each other. Merr circled them with a pleased whistle.

Andre shot a look to the clan members behind them.

“Head over to the A4 and check the seals we placed there, there’s gotta be a leak.” He ordered them and the vampires quickly scattered.

“What about that?” Tom nodded to the room with the bodies.

Andre glanced at his mate.

“Think you can get rid of that, babe?”

Semir glared at him.

“Why me? Can’t you just bury them?”

Andre squeezed his hand again.”We don’t have time for that, little bird.”

With a sigh, Semir walked over to the pile of bodies and extended his hand, Merr moved to circle around the room until small glowing balls rose from the bodies, pieces of them falling off the further they got up, until they shattered into nothing and the bodies were reduced into bare bones.

Semir’s hand came to rest at his side while he looked at the sight before him sadly.

“They were all broken to begin with.”

He couldn’t collect unwanted souls.

Eventually, they collected the remaining bones and buried them not far from the facility. There were more pressing matters to address if the demons were getting out of the forest.


End file.
